


Trap

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 911 Lone Star, Tarlos
Genre: Hurt TK, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: If Carlos would have been the one taking TK to the police station after the bar fight in 1x03 :)
Relationships: Carlos and TK, TK & Carlos, TK and Carlos, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 241





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so there might be grammar mistakes and the tenses might be mixed up sometimes, I am sorry for that. I tried. Hope you still enjoy reading it and let me know what you think :)

“Hey Reyes, get the keys we gotta head over to the trap. There’s been a fight and the boys need back up.”

Carlos looks up from his desk, side eyeing the clock on the wall. Typical time for the drunk to cause trouble and fights. He sighs and puts his pen away. He grabs his jacket and keys and follows his partner to the car.

He drives them to the bar quickly and when they walk towards the entrance they can already hear loud voices and shouts.

“Damn let’s hope it’s sorted quickly, shifts over in 20 and I’m not up for overtime today.”

Carlos looks at his partner and rolls his eyes. “Sure your lonely couch and microwave mac n’ cheese can’t wait a couple of mins more for you.”

The other man scoffs and opens the door for them to get in.

First thing Carlos does when he walks into an unknown situation he quickly checks the exit doors, then the volume of the people. The situation seems to have calmed down and the way to the bar is cleared. Carlos sees one officer holding two men against the counter top already in handcuffs. He moves his head further to the right to see the other policemen holding someone down on the floor. Knee on the man’s back. He can see a little pool of blood next to the man’s head and he starts to worry. He looks closer and notices that the man’s jacket looks familiar to him.

“Finally you show up, get those two to the station. I’ll handle this one.” The police offer orders and pushes his knee deeper in the man’s back, twisting his arm awkwardly. He can hear the man wince out in pain.

“Reyes?!” The other officer gets louder to get his attention.

“TK?” 

Carlos gets down on his knees to see better in the dark light of the bar. The man on the floor lifts his head up, as far as he can with the officer holding him down.

“C- Carlos?”

Another cry escapes the man’s mouth and Carlos can cleary see now that it is TK lying there in front of him.

“Man, what you doing, can’t you see he’s hurt?” Carlos snaps at the police men. “Did you call an ambulance?”

The other man looks annoyed. “It’s just some drunken idiot that had a fight. Let’s get them to the station and in a cell over night.”

“I’m - I’m not drunk.” TK tries to move but the other man won’t let him.

“Let me handle this and take the other ones to the police station.” 

Carlos looks angry at the man who then lifts his knee from TK’s back and gets up. “Whatever, if you wanna deal with this drunken shit then go ahead.”

“Go, now.” Carlos hisses out loudly at the other man.

He watches the officers leading the other men out of the bar. His partner kneels down next to him. “You need help?”

“Nah I got this, help the others.”

The officer nods and walks away.

Carlos looks back at TK who’s trying to get himself up.

“Wait let me- ...” 

TK pushes his hands away and manages to sit himself up alone. Carlos quickly looks him over and sees a bruise already forming under his left eye. His lip is split and there’s a cut on his forehead right under the hairline. 

TK keeps on staring at his hands, his knuckles swollen and red.

Carlos carefully reaches out and touches him on the shoulder. “Do you need an ambulance?”

The younger man shakes his head. “Just bruised.”

Carlos doesn’t believe him but doesn’t want to push him either. He can see tears spilling into TK’s eyes and he just wants to hold him tight and tell him that it’s ok.

“Do you have to arrest me?” TK’s voice sounds raw and tired.

The older man nods. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

TK lets out a sigh and tries to get up. He’s half way up when he suddenly feels dizzy and Carlos grabs his arm to steady him.

“To clean his face a bit.” The bar lady holds a wet cloth towards Carlos.

He takes it and and carefully dabs away some blood from the other man’s face. TK hisses when he wipes over the cut on his forehead. It hurts Carlos to see the younger man like this and he wishes he would have asked TK why he ran out of their dinner the other week. He wishes the other man would have talked to him maybe then it wouldn’t have come to this. But after he had ran out on him Carlos felt like he shouldn’t probe or push him any further.

“Can you cuff my hands in the front. Guess my shoulder hurts a bit.” The other man holds his hands up.

TK’s eyes are big but look so tired. He’s got trouble to keep them open but Carlos doesn’t know if it’s because he’s tired or because he might have hurt his head more than he thinks.

Carlos gently takes his hands. He frowns when he sees the state of the other man’s knuckles. He can’t help but run his fingertips over them softly. He gets the hand cuffs out and puts them around TK’s wrists. Carefully and not too tight to not hurt him any more.

Carlos puts his hand on his shoulder and leads TK out of the bar to his car. His partner already went to the station in the other police car.

He opens the car door and helps the younger man to get in. He sits himself in the driver seat and starts the car. The car ride to the station is not long and he keeps on looking into his rear mirror. TK’s head’s resting against the window and he’s watching the scenery outside. His eyes out of focus.

“Should I call your dad?” 

Carlos knows how close TK and his dad are and maybe the younger man wants him here.

He doesn’t get an answer for ages. “TK?”

The other man startles and looks over to him. “No.”

“Alright but you should let Michelle check you over later. You could have an concussion.”

TK puts his head back on the window. “I don’t.”

Carlos sighs. The younger man in the back looks totally worn out and he’s worried. He can see the station at the next corner and parks the car outside. He walks around the car and helps TK to get out. He’s cold so he puts his jacket around him. TK looks at him, his eyes going soft.

“Thanks.”

Carlos leads him over to his desk and sits him down.

“I’ll be rigth back.”

He has to check in the younger man and look through his belongings. He makes a quick thing out of it and types in his details.

There’s a knock at the door and a woman sticks her head in. “Kid over there can go home, the other guys don’t press charges and uh oh he’s got no alcohol in his system.”

“Thanks Nat.”

The woman smiles and walks away. So TK wasn’t drunk why would he go for a fight then? Carlos can’t think of a reason and his worry grows even more. He picks up the other man’s wallet and walks back to his desk. 

TK’s sitting there, slumped over, leaning on the desk. Someone has given him and ice pack which he’s holding to his face. His hands looks sore and it hurts Carlos to see the cuffs on it.

He sits down in front of the other man and lets the wallet fall on the desk loudly.

TK slowly lifts his head and looks at him. He looks tired. “Seriously? Is you processing me not a conflict of interest or something?”

Carlos scoffs. “Austin is a small town TK. Or should I say Tyler Kennedy?!”

The younger man groans and hides his face in his arms.

“Bummer about being arrested, people might find out your real name, which marks the first actual thing I’ve learned about you.” 

TK lifts his head up and roll his eyes.

“The good news is neither of your friends want to talk about that little scuffle tonight and since you blew a zero point zero we’re not even giving you drunk and disorderly. You’re free to go.”

Carlos moves over and grabs TK’s hands to unlock the cuffs. The other man keeps on looking at him with a frown on his face. His hands look sore and TK rubs at them when he’s free.

“And what’s the bad news?” 

Carlos stops moving around and looks at TK.”The bad news is that means you did this with a clear head.”

TK looks away and grabs his wallet from the table, ready to move.

“I’m not trying to be your boyfriend or even your friend if you’re not into it but you should talk to someone about why you felt compelled to do something so suicidal.”

The younger man lets his wallet drop back on the desk and looks up. Carlos thinks he can see a rush of pain in his eyes, just like the time he mentioned the proposal at their dinner. He can’t connect the dots yet but he feels like there’s something deeper that tears TK apart and he wants to find out what it is. He expects the other man to get up and leave but he just sits there staring at him. His face looks a mess. The bruise getting bluer every second. The cut on his forehead stopped bleeding. There’s still a bit blood on his lip from being split open.

“You got a little crud there by the way.”

Carlos puts a tissue box in front of the other man. He still just sits there looking at him but then grabs one of the tissues and rubs it over his lip. He misses the bloody spot.

“Other side.” 

The young man misses it again and Carlos leans over to get a tissue himself.

“Stop. Just let me.”

He gets closer to TK’s face but he’s startled and moves his head back when Carlos tries to wipe away the blood. He looks at the young man, pleading to let him do this. TK takes in a deep breath and lets the other man touch him. Carlos softly dabs the tissue against his lip, not ever breaking the eye contact with him. TK’s eyes go soft and he can see tears spill into them again.

“Thanks.” TK whispers.

Carlos nods and puts the tissue away. He starts sorting the papers when TK softly speaks.

“I’m sorry I went crazy on you the other night.”

Carlos doesn’t know what to answer. The other man’s eyes distracting him.

“I’m a cop. I’m used to crazy.” He says.

TK sighs. “Look I j ust went through a really bad break up. Like nuclear bad and then I relapsed.”

Carlos thinks of the time they had sex and how good it felt to feel the other man’s skin on his body. Wasn’t that what TK wanted too?

“You mean with me?”

TK breaks the eye contact and stares on the table. Almost like it hurts him what he’s about to say.

“No. I mean with substances.”

Carlos feels bad all of a sudden and the pain in the other man’s eyes makes sense now. He thinks about the alcohol he’s had offered TK on their dinner. 

“Right which explains your reaction to the champagne. I’m such an idiot. I’m - I’m sorry- ...”

TK waves his hand around and shakes his head. “No, it’s fine ok.” 

He looks up and there’s this pain in his eyes again.

”I mean, ever since I’ve gotten here, it’s just - it’s just grey and I just feel numb all the time. I guess I just wanted to feel something.”

Carlos wants to take that pain away. Wants to know what’s hurting the other man so much. He also wants to see that cocky smile again that attracts him so much.

TK grabs his wallet and gets up from the chair. Carlos watches him walk away but yells after him.

“Judging by that lip I’d say mission accomplished.”

The other man turns around frown on his face, looking annoyed. “You’re really busting my balls right now?”

Carlos can’t help but smile. “ Yeah, I suppose I am.”

TK’s frown turns into a smile and he smirks at him. He lets out a laugh and turns around leaving Carlos staring at him.

“You let the kid go? Isn’t he the new fire captain’s son? You got a soft spot for him Reyes or what?” Carlos is startled and sees his partner standing next to him.

He puts the handcuffs and file away. “No alcohol, no charges from the other man. So yeah he was free to go.”

His partner laughs and claps him on the shoulder. “Night see in the morning.”

Carlos gets up and grabs his jacket. Damn his partner isn’t wrong though. He’s got a soft spot for the younger man and he knows he won’t be able to let him go. Doesn’t want to. He smiles when he drives home. He’s got a real real big soft spot for that boy and he will get that smile back on his face.


End file.
